


Bar Fight

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, willa isnt a dick in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earp sisters take a night out to try and have some fun. Instead, the night takes an ugly turn- for everyone except for Waverly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing, and this has been sitting in my drafts for months. Enjoy!

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I could beat everyone here in a push up contest. Probably chin ups, too.” The guy her sisters tried to set Waverly up with leaned towards her, flexing his biceps. “You could sit on my back while I do it.” It was all she could do to keep from rolling her eyes.

“Maybe another time. I should probably get back to my sisters.” She jerked her head over to where Wynonna and Willa sat at a table near the wall.

“Aw, come on. Can’t you just stay a little longer? For me?” He pouted.

“Do you not know when to back off? She lost interest as soon as you opened her mouth.” Waverly deflated in relief when another woman came to her rescue. At least  _ someone _ in this bar was aware of girlcode, unlike two sisters whose names both started with W. 

“Thanks for that,” Waverly said as she and the woman moved away. She was taller than Waverly, and very cute.

“Any time,” she said with a dimpled smile. “Are you here with someone?”

“Yeah, my sisters are over there.” Waverly noticed something, maybe disappointment, cross the woman’s face.

“Then I’ll let you get back to them. Good luck with the sleeze bags.” She disappeared into the crowd before Waverly even learned her name. With a final, disgusted glance at the guy she mistakenly approached made her way across the room to her table.

“You two are the actual worst,” Waverly groaned as she flopped into her seat. She buried her head in her arms as the guy she just escaped waggled his fingers at her. Wynonna and Willa cackled on either side of her.

“Come on sis, we didn’t mean any harm!” Willa slurred through her laughter and six shots.

“He’s hot, and you need a rebound after Champ. We are here to be your wingwomen.”  Wynonna threw her arm around Waverly. “Alright, so he’s obviously a sleazebag who doesn’t deserve you. Our bad. On to the next victim. Eyes peeled Waves.” Reluctantly, Waverly raised her head to cast a pleading look at her sister. Wynonna was on a mission, however, and surveyed the bar seriously.

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Waverly mumbled.

“Neither am I,” Wynonna said. “You know what that means.”

“More shots?”

“More shots.”

“I got this,” Willa said. She staggered to her feet and Waverly felt a small pang of guilt. She did allocate her first two rounds to her oldest sister. But Willa didn’t seem to mind, downing the alcohol in stride. She was fine, really.

Well, fine until she staggered into a tattooed gentleman who was a foot taller and a hundred pounds heavier than her.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Willa said. The man grit his teeth and his glare shifted from Willa to his spilled drink.

“I think a better question is what the fuck are  _ you  _ doing?” He growled, setting his glass down on the bar.

“That’s none of your business.” And if it wasn’t already there, the situation went to hell when Willa shoved him. Instantly the man tried to take a swing at her, but Wynonna was faster. She had leapt up as soon as he set his drink down and snatched up a barstool, which she smashed over his head before he could take another step towards Willa. Then the bar dissolved into pandemonium. 

“I totally should have expected this.” Waverly said to herself quietly. She gazed at the fight regretfully before throwing herself right into it.

Wynonna and Willa were stuck in the middle of the fight, and Waverly saw Willa throw someone over the bar by his throat before losing sight of them. She ducked under a fist not meant for her and tried shoving her way through the fight with the power of her elbows, which wasn’t very effective.

“Hey look! It’s another Earp whore!” Someone yelled. Waverly spun around, hand already curled into a fist. The comment came from another guy hanging at the edge of the fight. He didn’t look like he was about to join in anytime soon, but obviously felt comfortable enough to be hurling insults at the family who actually started it.

“Hey shit ticket!” She yelled back, marching over. A flash of panic crossed his face, but Waverly was on a mission. She was going to knock his teeth down his throat. She drew back her fist, intent on smashing the guy, and her elbow connected with something solid on the way back. Waverly spun around to see a redhead falling away from her strike, blood dripping from her mouth. She stumbled backwards and fell, smashing the back of her head on a chair on her way to the ground. She did not get up.

“Shit!” Waverly rushed to her side, attempting to shield her victim from being trampled. It was the same woman who rescued her not ten minutes ago! She was beautiful even with blood smearing her face, but Waverly wasn’t able to focus on her face for long. The flash of a police badge at the woman’s hip distracted her. 

“Waverly!” Someone grabbed her shoulder, and Waverly turned ready to throw a punch. Instead of an attacker like she expected, Dolls met her eyes. “Come on, Doc is getting Wynonna and Willa.”

“I can’t just leave her!” She protested, gesturing to the unconscious woman. Dolls rolled his eyes, but with little hesitation he shooed Waverly from the woman’s side and scooped her up like she weighed nothing.

“Now we go.” Waverly nodded fervently in agreement and started pushing a path for them to the door.

“Finally! Are you alright?” Wynonna jumped them as soon as they managed to get out of the bar. Her hands hovered around Waverly, checking to make sure she was alright even though one of her own eyes was already darkening with a bruise.

“I’m fine, but we have to get her to the hospital.” Waverly nodded the woman.

“We need to get out of here,” Willa said.

“The hospital is out of here.” Waverly marched off. “And she’s a cop. We’ve broken enough laws tonight already, we’re not going to leave her here. Dolls you’re the only one here who I know hasn’t been drinking, you drive.” After a moment of silence and a disgruntled murmur from Doc, who most certainly hadn’t been drinking that night, no siree, the group followed Waverly as she marched to Doll’s truck. They all piled in. Wynonna nabbed shotgun before anyone knew what was happening. Waverly ended up in the very back with the woman sprawled out over the bench seat, her head in her lap. She was holding Doc’s handkerchief to the cut on her head to stop the bleeding.

“Wha-ugh…” the woman’s head lolled and her eyes fluttered. Waverly’s hands jerked into action, smoothing back strands of red hair that had come loose from her braid.

“Shh it’s ok. We’re going to the hospital,” she whispered. The woman only groaned again. Her eyes remained shut, but she didn’t seem completely out of it

When they arrived at the emergency room, Waverly has no choice but to go through the woman’s coat when the receptionist asked for some identification. She doubted they would refuse her, but she wanted to make extra certain that the woman would be taken care of. The woman, now identified as Nicole Haught- Waverly snuck a look at her driver’s license- showed no more of the signs of stirring that she had in the car. A nurse showed up shortly after that with a wheelchair; to take Nicole to a CT-scan, she explained. Then it became a waiting game

For the first five minutes Waverly paced, until Wynonna pointed out that she would get blisters from her shoes. She sat down and settled for tapping her fingers on the arm of her chair impatiently. Meanwhile, Dolls was off somewhere grabbing coffee, even though it was nearly midnight, Willa had her head thrown back and was drunkenly snoring, fast asleep, and Doc looked like he was about to go hit on the receptionist.

After what her watch told her was only twenty five minutes, a nurse finally approached Waverly with the news that Nicole was waking up. Waverly didn’t waste a single second, jumping up to follow him. 

Nicole was still asleep in the hospital bed when they arrived. Perhaps the nurse was a little hasty, but he assured her that she was stirring and rushed off somewhere. So Waverly pulled up a chair and made herself comfortable at Nicole’s bedside

“Am I...dead?” Nicole groaned. Waverly jumped and her eyes- which were heavy and nearly impossible to keep even half open before- flew open.

“What?”

“I asked if I’m dead. Because I thought angels only lived in heaven and there’s one sitting right next to me,” she said groggily. Waverly blushed deeply; Nicole must have been really disoriented if she was flirting with her. “And also my head is killing me.” That sounds more like it.

“No, you’re in the hospital.” Her hand instinctively reached out to cover Nicole’s. Nicole frowned, staring at her in confusion.

“How did I get here, then?” She asked. She didn’t pull her hand away.

“Do you remember? You saved me from that guy, then there was a bar fight and you got knocked out.” Waverly conveniently left out the part about her hitting Nicole in the face. “My friends and I brought you here; you hit your head pretty hard.” Nicole’s face took on a thoughtful look.

“Well, I knew I was falling for you, but I didn’t think I’d actually fall.” She grinned and Waverly had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

“You think you’re so smooth.”

“I am so smooth!”

“And yet I didn’t even learn you name until I had to go rooting through your pockets for your id. Oops, sorry that sounded really creepy. I swear I had good intentions,” Waverly babbled. She took in a breath to say more, but somehow Nicole had maneuvered their hands so that their fingers were tangled together without Waverly noticing.

“It’s fine. It’s not like I had anything too personal. Speaking of, did you find my phone?”

“Yeah, its right here.” Waverly pointed to the bedside table. She expected Nicole to pick it up, but she was still looking at Waverly.

“You didn’t happen to put your number in it, did you?” Waverly couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“You’re really persistent with this flirting thing.” Nicole gave her the most puppy like look Waverly had ever seen. “I should probably introduce myself first though. I’m Waverly.”

“Nicole.” If their hands weren’t already joined Waverly would have shook her’s. As it was she merely held her gaze.

“It’s nice to meet you properly.”

“You too.” She was quiet for a moment. “Phone?” Waverly chuckled but grabbed it, waiting as Nicole opened a new contact for her. She typed in her number and Nicole grinned as she saved it.

“Well, the CT-scan was clear. They wanted to keep you until you woke up, but now that you are they said you can go home.” Nicole’s eyebrows raised at the information, but Waverly barely noticed. “Aaaand you don’t have a car here. I can drive you home?”

“You’re adorable,” Nicole blurted out. Waverly ducked her gaze; after trying to flirt all night she could barely believe she was doing just that with the one person she actually liked while they were in a hospital.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” Nicole’s smile completely melted her. “I'm serious about that ride.”

“It seemed a little packed in your car on the way here,” she said. Waverly wasn’t even aware that she was awake during the ride. “I can call someone. But,” she cleared her throat. “Why don’t you take me out for coffee. Tomorrow?” Waverly bit back a comment about how it  _ was _ tomorrow. Instead she squeezed Nicole’s hand tighter.

“Coffee sounds great.”


End file.
